


Just For You

by inverted_typo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family - Freeform, Celestial AU, DenNor, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Moon Spirit - Freeform, Sun Spirit, life spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverted_typo/pseuds/inverted_typo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the Life Spirit becomes friends with his partner in crime, Mr. Puffin!</p><p>Celestial AU Fluff story. Oneshot. I really don't know how to summarize this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have it folks! A fanfic version of the Celestial AU. Anko fam style!  
> BY THE WAY, this is literally a first draft there are no edits what-so-ever okay.

It was when the horizon began to glow a fiery red did he know. He squinted as he stood up from his perch amongst the highest clouds, lifting his hand to shield his eyes. The small smile that habitually graced his lips spread once again as he patiently waited for the familiar figure to emerge from the cosmos. Thousands of the Moon’s little stars swarmed behind him, chattering excitedly, their voices nothing more than soft metallic chimes.

The Moon sputtered, the dust-like stars causing quite the commotion. He swatted at a few, keeping them from accidentally going into his mouth.

“Calm down, all of you. It isn’t like you haven’t seen the Sun rise before,” the Moon insisted, herding them into the depths of the cosmos. It was time for his lovely stars to sleep. A few of them lingered each morning, however, curious and lively as ever.

The Moon had to use both hands to shade his eyes as the Sun began to emerge closer and closer. He was blindingly bright, in the mornings...swirling with reds and oranges, whites and yellows. The Moon rolled his eyes.

The Sun was smiling bright, his stride proud and strong. His armor was always polished and his cape gracefully trailed behind him, the flames flickering impatiently. He kept both his sword and his confidence at his side. It didn’t take very long before the overwhelming presence overtook the sky.

He stood only inches away from the Moon, now, beaming as he leaned over to peck a kiss on the Moon’s lips.

The Moon grimaced, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the Sun.

“In the name of the Great Cosmos, why? Why must you be like this? Stop being so bright in the mornings, you’re going to blind us all,” the Moon spat.

He leaned forward and returned the kiss anyways.

The Sun pouted slightly and pulled him close against him, laughing lightly. He wound his arm around the Moon’s toros and lifted the other and simply began to dance. The Moon rolled his eyes, but found himself swaying to the movement. The stardust that surrounded them swirled like sand, coiling around them like a small celebration.

“Can’t I be happy in the mornings, my love? Can’t I be joyous to bid you hello? Can’t I be happy to greet the Earth day after day?” the Sun chuckled, continuing to waltz across the sky.

“There’s no rule against it, but must you be so loud to do so?”

“If I am not loud, then when will the Earth know to wake up?”

“You could be patient and let them awake with grace, my darling,” the Moon lifted his brow, “It’s just a suggestion.”

The Sun scoffed stubbornly, a crooked smirk pulling at the side of his mouth.

“I’ll think about it.”

The Moon slowly halted their morning dance, his face still gentle, but a tone more serious. He poked at the golden chest plate that covered the Sun’s chest.

“While you think about that, please think about this, too; your son has been staying on the same plot of land for nearly a week. Each night I see him there, on this island…” the Moon explained, “and he doesn’t move. I was going to go down to Earth last night to speak to him, but my stars were being quite the handful. Energetic things they can be.”

Not a second later, a few lingering stars zoomed to tickle and kiss the Sun’s cheeks before darting off to join their siblings. The Sun laughed loudly, watching as the tiny stars mischievously scattered about.

“I see. Very well. I will visit our little Life today to look into the matter. But we still have a bit more time before you rest, so let’s make the best of it, shall we?”

The Moon hummed and the two began to dance once again, their lovely colors staining the Earth with vivid oranges and reds. Their laughs were carried by the winds all across the globe, causing many humans to look up at the sky and smile.

* * *

 

The morning had proved to be relatively uneventful. The Sun made his habitual rounds, observing the world to make sure there was an even distribution of his light. He muttered at the clouds that blocked his way, but yielded to them as they tended to the humans’ crops.

As he rose to the middle of the sky, he decided now would be a good time to visit his small son. It didn’t take long to find his son, and soon he drifted gracefully down to Earth.

He looked around curiously. He stuck his nose to the light layer of clouds that spread for miles.

“I don’t know why, but sometimes you clouds just get on my nerves!” the Sun huffed a bit bitterly. The clouds swirled in laughter, playfully teasing the Sun with their volume.

The Sun walked the rocky shore of this island, his cape bellowing behind him. He looked around patiently, expecting to see his little silver-haired child at any minute.

It then did a small breeze whisk past his ear, a light voice cooing, “He is this way, great spirit…”

The Sun thanked the Wind.

He marched to a calmer part of the rocky beach, blinking in surprise when he turned the corner. Aha!

There he was, the little Life spirit, happily sitting on a gravel flat. He was laughing happily and squealing in delight.

…

He was also surrounded by an unbelievably large flock of puffins.

The Sun blinked a few times, taking a minute to observe this...gathering. In all his years he swore he had never seen this many birds in the same place.

To get to his son, the Sun had to step over dozens of birds, careful not to kick them or get bitten on the ankles.

“Life! Dear boy, please turn around so I don’t have to keep stepping over these birds,” the Sun requested, awkwardly trying to avoid the puffins. He had to bundle up his cape and hold it, as well. What.

No spirit wants puffin droppings on their attire.

Life gasped when he heard the Sun’s voice. He immediately stood up and outstretched his arms.

“Father!”

He quickly made his way past the multitude of birds. The Sun laughed and picked him up, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Life laughed and hugged the Sun tightly.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” the Sun asked.

“Mmhm,” Life nodded.

The Sun watched curiously as a single puffin flew up and settled itself on Life’s silver hair. Life didn’t even seem to notice.

“So...Far and I were talking, and Far says you’ve been sitting here for nearly a week,” the Sun smiled, uneasily watching the puffin that roosted on his son’s head, “Why is that?”

“Because there’s puffins here,” was the very simple answer.

“But, Life, don’t you want to do your duty? You’re supposed to roam the globe and provide life wherever you go. It’s your job. Just like it’s my job to bask the Earth in warm light by day, and your Far’s job is to blanket the Earth in cool light at night. Don’t you want to do your job?”

Life shook his head defiantly, crossing his arms.

“There aren’t always puffins in other places, Father.”

The Sun furrowed his brows. He looked around at the multitude of birds that stared up at him and the little boy in his arms. He sighed, shaking his head.  
“You know you can always come back and visit them,” the Sun reasoned.

“It isn’t the same! They’re my friends!”

“Can’t you have other friends around the world? What about the great rain forests? Or the deep oceans? Didn’t you say you liked the forest animals like the bears or the deer? Oh! And you said you loved talking to the ancient trees in the mountain woods.”

Life took a moment to think before shrugging, “They’re all my friends, too! But not like the puffins. They’re my best friends.”

The Sun tapped his chin, thinking of a way to persuade the child to roam the Earth as he was supposed to. Yet, the Sun’s efforts were fruitless. He could not think of a good enough bribe, or a strong enough argument to convince his son to leave the island. He sighed in defeat.

Whether or not human, beast or spirit, one cannot escape the difficulties of parenthood, the Sun decided.

“At least travel the world in the day, and then you can come back at night,” the Sun pleaded, “the Earth needs you, Life. You can’t just stay here.”

Life puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms. He looked down at all the puffins and huffed. It took a moment, and the Sun could see Life’s mind swirling with thought.

“I just don’t wanna leave the puffins!” he squirmed and managed to break free of his Father’s hold. He sat back down and began conversing with the puffins once again.

The Sun pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and decided today was not his day to win this battle. He returned back to the cosmos.

* * *

 

“What do you mean Life won’t move!” the Moon exclaimed in frustration.

“He is stubborn as a the rocks in his bones! He is decisive and will refuse to yield to his duty!” the Sun related, “There was nothing I could do to convince him.”

The Moon rolled his eyes and frowned, “You should have stayed down on Earth and waited for me. He’ll throw the whole system out of balance. He should know the consequences of these foolish actions!”

“If I should have waited, what would we have done? What will you do? I know you will speak to him, tonight. I can’t think of any other way to persuade him, my dear.”

The Moon paced back and forth, the stars whizzing around wildly. He played with his pendant as he paced, back and forth back and forth across the cosmos. The stardust swirled around energetically as he moved. The Sun watched, resting his hand on his hip.

“You’re much more clever than I am, I’m sure you can think of something,” the Sun encouraged.

The Moon sighed, stopping briefly to rub his temples.

“I may have to pull a few strings…but...if it will get him to move, then it’ll be worth it.”

That evening, the sunset was streaked with a somewhat unpleasant yellow, bold oranges splotching the clouds.

* * *

 

Life was asleep, curled up in a ball against a tree, the puffins swarming around him. He cuddled a particular bird, snuggling into its warm feathers. He had seen the yellowish sunset, and knew that his parents were upset.

But Life didn’t care. He just wanted to make sure the puffins were happy! He knew Far would come down to Earth that night, but he was too tired to wait. He had fallen asleep quickly.

It was just before midnight did the rustle of the puffins wake the little Spirit, and he sat up to be greeted with the flowing robes of his beautiful Far. Life rubbed his eyes, yawning.

The Moon sat down next to Life, and pulled him into his lap.

“Are you awake?”

“Mm…”

He nestled into the embrace of the Moon, trying to keep himself awake by playing with the golden ropes that dangled from the Moon’s waist. The Moon petted Life’s silver hair, a special touch he had given him during his creation. The older Spirit noticed how his son protectively cuddled around the puffin, and smiled softly.

“...You love them very much, don’t you, son?”

Life nodded, keeping his gaze down. He knew Far was going to lecture him about doing his duty, and how he should let the puffins be to go do his job. Far was probably going to say the same thing as Father did, that there are plenty of other creatures that Life could make connections with.

But they didn’t get it!

Life loved the puffins. He didn’t know why, but he just had a very strong connection with the birds, and he felt more obligated to stay with them than anything else in the world.

“I know you know what you’re supposed to do, child,” the Moon began, “but I also understand that you want to stay here. So, I think we can compromise. Can you sit up, darling?”

Life didn’t move for a few seconds, but then decided to push himself upwards. He still cradled the sleeping puffin in his arms.

The Moon smiled and kissed his head.

“What if you chose your best friend, and that friend could go with you wherever you went? He could fly to the highest mountain with you, or dive into the deepest of seas. He could survive the coldest icy tundras, and thrive in the hottest deserts, just like you. Would you like that?”

Life’s eyes widened with each word his Far suggested. As the Moon listed off the possibilities, Life began to nod quickly. He smiled wide and his eyes twinkled with all the hope and happiness of the world. That’s all he ever wanted! A companion to follow him wherever he went! A puffin to be by his side!

He laughed as loud as his Father in excitement.

“Yeah! Yeah!”

The Moon sighed in relief.

“Perfect!” he glanced at the puffin cradled in Life’s tiny arms, “Is this a good friend of yours?”

The little spirit nodded, petting the puffin.

“Mmhm. He broke his wing, Far, and I fixed him. He hasn’t left my side ever since. Can he be my companion?”

The Moon nodded and smiled sweetly, kissing Life’s forehead.

“I think he’ll do perfectly! May I say hello to him?” the Moon asked politely.

The Moon’s son eagerly nodded, gently shaking the puffin to wake up. He whispered lowly to the bird, who lifted its head and jumped a bit when he noticed the glowing figure before him. The puffin squawked briefly, almost seeming to greet with a quipped, “Hello!”.

The Moon Spirit waved and said his greeting, gently asking permission of the bird if it would be okay with becoming a spirit himself. Life seemed to translate it a bit, allowing the bird to easier understand his Far’s request.

He seemed to animatedly describe what kind of life the simple bird could have with him on his adventures around the world. The bird seemed to listen intently and cocked his head periodically.

“Mr. Puffin wants to be with me forever!” Life announced, “and he said it would be okay to become a spirit, just like us!”

The waters had been a bit choppy that night, reflecting the Moon’s frustration and slight impatience towards his son; and now that the problem was solved, relief spread across the oceans, and the night was calm again.

“Wonderful. Now, can I see Mr. Puffin for a moment?” the Moon offered his hands.

Life gingerly placed the bird into his Far’s awaiting hands and bounced happily as he waited.

The Moon gently took the bird to the water and found it a bit comical at what kind of powers he was about to grant this bird. The Moon’s markins began to glow, and suddenly dozens of stars flitted from the heavens down to Earth. Shootings stars from across the cosmos rushed down to their master, surrounding him in a ballet of spirals and twirls.

The bird was dipped into the ocean, the water twisting up the Moon’s arms. The water giggled and played along with the stars as the Moon continued the rare ritual.

The Moon mumbled an ancient verse in a language not even Life understood. He commanded his stars and the ocean to perform a marvelous display before he pulled the puffin back to the surface. The bird shook, droplets of water spraying in every direction.

Mr. Puffin squawked and fluttered the few feet over to Life, where he rested on the little boy’s head once again. Life laughed.

“He doesn’t look different.”

“No, but trust me, he will be the most unique bird that has ever existed,” the Moon quirked, shaking his head slightly.

The Moon walked over and gave his son one more kiss on the forehead.

“Now will you please go and do your duty? You’re causing your father and I a lot of grief, child,” the Moon half smiled.

Life nodded and promised to go back to doing his job. He waved to his Far and began to walk into the ocean, his new forever friend at his side; or rather, on his head. The child disappeared into the water.

The Moon sighed and shook his head once again, chuckling in disbelief.

“I cannot believe I just granted a bird ancient powers that were once blessed by the cosmos to please my son,” the Moon mumbled. He shook it off.

“Come, my stars, let’s go back home.”

The stars chattered and chimed with gleeful innocence as they followed their master back into the endless sky.

 

 


End file.
